<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>拔刺 by LIBERTYzongshan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763561">拔刺</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan'>LIBERTYzongshan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Arguement, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Relationship Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:54:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>巴里又一次忘记了约会时间，而这让哈尔有些生气</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen &amp; Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Hal Jordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>拔刺</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>bgm/《satellite（acoustic）》——starset（原版也很好听但这里请尽量选acoustic版本）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果不是突然袭来的晕眩感提醒他吃饭的时间，巴里甚至都没注意到现在已经快十一点了，他瞥了一眼桌子上刚刚完成的关于斯奈特一伙人的报告，长长叹了口气。</p><p>糟了，巴里又忘记时间了。</p><p>他和哈尔约好了七点半在海滨城最好的意大利餐厅共进晚餐——是他最想吃的海滨城海鲜，但巴里居然该死的又忘记了。巴里感觉眼前发黑——又来？他快饿坏了，无端涌上来的心悸与烦躁感冲击着大脑，他感觉眼前有些发黑。这世界上为什么要有低血糖？巴里在心里无声地呐喊。好吧好吧，吃饭是次要的，现在的当务之急是去找哈尔跟他说明情况。</p><p>红色闪电在迅速划过后离开了中城，他知道现在哈尔一定在海滨城那间安全屋里。</p><p>巴里来了个急刹车后停了下来，按了按左手中指的闪电型戒指，从其中弹出一把钥匙——是哈尔给他的。当然他直接可以通过振动穿过墙面，但是他没这么做，人人都需要隐私感，对吗？</p><p>钥匙在锁里转了一圈。</p><p>巴里有些忐忑，他知道哈尔很少回一次地球，而每次回地球都会第一时间约巴里出来。他们不仅仅是异地恋，他们甚至大多数时候都不在同一个星球。巴里局促地皱着眉头。距离他们上次见面有多久了，三天，还是三个星期又或是三个月？巴里的时间观念从来都不强，但他知道过了很久很久，久到他总会来哈尔在海滨城的这个绝大部分时间都空置的安全屋待着，闻一闻哈尔的味道。那股只有巴里才知道的味道，渗进了房间的每一个分子，渗进了每一寸床单与布料，那沾染了哈尔的味道，像海洋与薄荷在搅拌机中混合后的清醒。“蚀骨思念”这个词根本不足以形容巴里有多想哈尔，巴里很后悔自己因为对工作的过度沉迷而错过了哈尔的邀请。</p><p>转动钥匙的时间很短，但在他的世界度秒如年。</p><p>巴里拉开了门，异常轻易。房间长期无人居住，铰链本应该有些生锈，以往他总需要花了很大的力气才能成功把门打开——哈尔或许换了锁。</p><p>一进门，哈尔正坐在沙发上看电视。那头蓬乱的焦糖般的棕发与发达的斜方肌，温暖的身体与宽厚的肩膀。巴里很想坐在沙发里陷进哈尔的怀抱，一边吃着外卖的芝加哥厚底披萨饼，一边看着电视聊着天。但哈尔的表情明显说明了以上这些是不可能发生的。</p><p>“巴里，你知道你迟到了吗？又一次？”哈尔把“又一次”这个词咬的很重。</p><p>“我正准备过来，但是斯奈特他们又去打劫中城银行的运钞车了，我把他们抓住后要写一些无赖帮的相关公文以便于归档......”巴里的声音有些抖，他有些低血糖带来的头晕，也有些内疚带来的慌张。</p><p>“哦，又是他。巴塞洛缪，你知道他的名字从你嘴里说出来过多少次吗？”哈尔说了巴里的全名，这证明哈尔真的生气了，“我想寒冷队长与你共处的时间，或许比我们共处的时间还要多吧。”</p><p>“但是哈尔，你也是超级英雄，你知道这些事情有多难办。我们往往身不由己，不是吗？”巴里知道是自己的错误，自己本不该这么委屈——但他好饿，他以为哈尔至少会给自己一个拥抱。</p><p>“正如你所说的那样，我们确实身不由己，因此你也应该知道2814扇区有多大、我要管理的事情有多少——可是我都能抽出时间来赴宴，为什么你不可以？”</p><p>“别这么自我，哈尔，我们都有难处，可以吗？”</p><p>“好，我明白了，我确实很自我，居然奢求从我们的中城守卫者那儿得到他一顿晚饭的时间。”哈尔有些气急败坏地扭过了头。</p><p>“可是你呢？你长期在外太空，我难道不希望你能多回地球？我难道不希望你能多陪陪我？哈尔，别这样幼稚了。我很累了，今天的事情实在是太多了，我不想因为这些事情吵架。”</p><p>“好。”哈尔站起身来走回了卧室。</p><p>迟到是巴里惯有的作风，而巴里也总是能够熟练地应对其他人的怒气，但这次他失手了。小心思作祟，他依恋着与哈尔的亲昵却不想主动迈开和解的第一步。</p><p>于是巴里只好一个人在沙发上吃完了披萨——纽约式的薄底，一点也不好吃。</p><p>两个人保持着僵持的局面。</p><p>两个人睡在同一张床上。</p><p>两个人各自占着床的一半，扯着两床被子，井水不犯河水。</p><p>巴里真的很累了，这不是他用来避免争吵的借口。但他还是在床上辗转好久后才坠入浅度睡眠，在这之前他一直屏住呼吸不想让哈尔知道自己没睡着。</p><p>巴里突然感觉到身侧的床垫向上弹了弹，他揉了揉眼睛，本能地翻了身想要钻进哈尔的被子里却扑了个空，“哈尔？”没有回应。巴里一瞬间清醒了许多，他从床上迅速地坐起来，抓起床头的能量提灯作为武器，轻手轻脚下了床。</p><p>走进客厅，巴里才啼笑皆非地发现哈尔正一个人缩在沙发里，于是他顺手把提灯放在柜子上。很明显地，哈尔在听到他的声音后，翻了个身朝着沙发的里面。</p><p>“哈尔，怎么了？”巴里走向哈尔，但哈尔并没有回答，脸藏在沙发靠背的阴影里。</p><p>巴里低着头，赌气似的说：“明明大家都是成年人了......”然后爬上了沙发，从背后抱住了哈尔，两个超过一米八的大个子挤在窄窄的沙发上，就像被强行塞进罐头里的水果一样难受——但巴里感觉到哈尔的心情变好了，他就是能感觉得出来，这是他们两个之间的默契。</p><p>哈尔叹了口气，说：“小巴，别这样，你会从沙发上掉下去的。”</p><p>“你不想让我掉下去就陪我回床上一起睡。”巴里有些固执地坚持着，抱的更紧了，两条精瘦的腿环在哈尔的腰间，像树懒勾在枝桠上。</p><p>哈尔又叹了一口气，转过身来把巴里拥进怀里，巴里可以感受到他的温度，像冬日的一杯热朱古力，泛滥着甜美的热意。哈尔的脸埋进巴里的肩窝，深深浅浅的呼吸让巴里有些痒痒的。而巴里就像一只被安抚的小动物，喉底发出小小的低哑声音，巴里很想就这么窝在哈尔的怀里睡上一晚，可是他知道他们俩之间出了点问题。</p><p>“今天是我们初次约会的三周年纪念日，我一个人在餐厅里等了你好久——我不想你在专属于我们的纪念日都跟别人一起度过，尽管我知道你这也不是你的本意。”哈尔的声音闷闷的。</p><p>出现了问题就得解决。</p><p>“抱歉，哈尔，我只是第一次与其他人有过这么亲密的关系......我没有经历过，因此也没有体谅到你的想法。”</p><p>“小熊，我想我应该因此而骄傲，毕竟我拥有了你的又一个‘第一次’。”哈尔不失揶揄地说，语气变得轻松了些。</p><p>“真的很抱歉，天才，不然我向上司请几天假留在海滨城，让沃利来......”</p><p>“我本来想向你求婚的。”哈尔突然打断了巴里。</p><p>两个人都愣住了。</p><p>“好吧，这或许对我们来说有些早了。”哈尔感觉到巴里的身体僵住了，于是他匆匆忙忙地补充道，带着一种做错事后试图弥补的惊慌。</p><p>而巴里轻抚着哈尔的后背，用力吻了吻他头顶棕色的发旋，“不，哈尔，我们可以现在继续——如果你还愿意的话。”</p><p>“如果你愿意在两只手上都有戒指的话......”</p><p>“我愿意。”巴里甚至都没等哈尔把话说完，似乎是怕他反悔一样。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>